The objective of this proposal is to understand how the nuclear pore complex (NPC) and associated structures, especially te NPC connecting cable system, function to transport RNA. Because U1 RNA undergoes bidirectional transport, we will determine how U1 RNAs interact with NPCs during both import and export.